


My Sky

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Ten Years in the Making [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Children of Characters, Eloping, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ten Years Later, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (im on a roll right now. ^^)

The Cavallone Famiglia absolutely adored their boss, Dino, especially Romario and the older members who had been there to watch him grow up. Dino was the number one mafia boss to care about his subordinates, and in return for his passion and love for them, the family deeply cared for him, everyone learning to love him and occasionally get a heart attack for not being close by enough to protect Dino from himself.

So when Hibari Kyoya came into their boss’s life, everyone waited in anticipation. Kyoya was the kind of person who loved to fight and was a bloodthirsty fighter. He was disrespectful and obeyed only his own rules, disregarding his seniors and peers. He was the picture of young and brash, relentless to do whatever he wanted. He was a force to be reckoned with, and the many of the Cavallone Famiglia wanted nothing but to keep their boss as far away as possible from such a delinquent.

But Romario had calm them down once they spoke of their concern. <Mister Kyoya is simply the don’s new student,> he explained. <The boy will learn. Dino will be a good teacher.>

And for a while, they remained calm, though they were greatly doubtful of their boss’s well being every night Dino returned to their temporary living arrangement bloodied and injured. The skylark was harming their beloved boss, and yet Dino smiled whenever he talked about his cute discipline, not as worried for himself as he should be. If anything, it seemed as if he _enjoyed_ spending time with the antisocial committee head, even if they were fighting most of the time. They fought on the Namimori's rooftops, mountains, forests, ocean and many other places.

<If the young Kyoya was a girl,> commented Gio, a middle ranked subordinate, <it would seem like the boss is going on dates.>

His fellow mafiosos only nodded in agreement, not thinking much of the statement.

And then going back and forth between Italy and Japan slowly became a normal routine for Dino and the changing lower rank subordinates who accompany him. After the Varia challenge against Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians, the Cavallone don started to go on short trips to the country of the rising sun every once in a while. It was well planned by Romario who made sure it was when business could also be taken cared of in Japan as well, and it was never for too long, unless the baby tutor requested Dino to stay for one reason or another.

Every time he left, those who stayed behind were lonely without him and missed him, but they did not question the soft smile their boss would return with, as if he was thinking of something precious.

Then one day, two years after Dino went to Japan the first time, he brought the mysterious and scary Kyoya back with him, apparently had promised to treat the teenager to Italy’s delicious meats and sweets for a week while school in Japan was on winter break. The young Japanese boy was wearing his school uniform, badge pinned to the arm of his sleeve. Kyoya seemed bored when he arrived as the don spoke to his silent responses, eyes only on a yellow canary resting on his finger.

Then Kyoya punched Dino, tonfa in hand. That was when the rest of the family, who had never gone to Japan and therefore never met Kyoya before, decided they didn't like the boy and thought he was rude and undeserving of a kind man like Dino to be his teacher.

But they didn't say a word because Romario held up a hand at them to ignore this. <That is just how Kyoya is,> he informed them, from the new members to the kitchmaids of the Cavallone estate. <The boss is used it. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to.>

For the first two days, members of the family avoided the foreigner as much as possible, and it was immediately understood that he preferred it that way. But still, no one could resist risking a glance at Kyoya when he went off on his own while the don was doing work for the day. They couldn't help but think how pretty he was as he walked around in the more traditional wear of his culture, a _kinagashi_ loose off his shoulders. Sometimes, when walking around, one could find the skylark asleep in the middle of day underneath one of the grand trees out in the garden, his pet settled on top of his head.

On the third day, Dino had worked hard enough to be have a free day, and excitedly, he took Kyoya out for the first time, the boy given a more casual and modern Italian outfit to wear, and they were gone for the entire day. It was a peaceful and quiet day, one with only a bit of cloud and wind to come around.

When they returned, it was sunset, and at first, it was only Kyoya, walking back onto the estate grounds with a gelato cone in hand. He licked at it as he walked by anyone he met on the way and closed the door behind him. It was odd that he returned alone, but nothing felt wrong or out of place until the boss returned with his company ten minutes later by car.

<Did Kyoya come back here?> Dino nearly shouted when he stepped out of the car first. His expression spoke concern and fear, eyes frantically looking around. <Is he okay?>

They told him that Kyoya went to his room, and the boss thanked his family and quickly went inside.

<We were attacked,> Romario said, taking out a smoke. <The boss was distracted, and someone was about to attack him if Kyoya didn't get involved and took out the rest of them. Then he hit Dino for having the day disturbed and walked home apparently. We had to stay behind for clean up.>

Hearing that Kyoya protected and fought for their boss, the Cavallone Famiglia thought over their first impression of him and decided that Kyoya was not as bad as he seemed, and if Dino liked the boy that much, then the rest of the family should like him as well, though maybe as much was unnecessary.

So the family stopped trying to avoid their don's guest, mafiosos giving him respectful nods in greeting and maids offering him something to drink or eat either through gestures or terrible attempts to speak Japanese. Kyoya wasn't expecting this, it was obvious, but he responded politely, nodding back and accepting things given to him. He didn't speak much, but he didn't need too.

The rest of the week Kyoya was staying in Italy, Dino took him out to see the sights and eat delicious food whenever he could, sometimes in the morning, in the night, or sprinkled throughout the afternoon. Dino always returned having enjoyed himself.

On the last day, before the boss was going to see Kyoya off at the airport, Kyoya nodded his head once at whoever was present and said, accent heavy for now, <Thank you for your hospitality, Cavallone Famiglia. I enjoyed Italy.> And he gave them a smile, the first time he'd ever done that was directed towards them.

Since then, the Cavallone Famiglia considered Kyoya as a valued friend of theirs, and everyone always opened an ear to hear about his latest activities back in Japan. Dino had told his family that the Tenth Vongola was going to take his title after graduation high school and that Kyoya was setting up the Japanese branch, becoming an active member of Vongola despite not caring about it years ago.

After that, another year, some rival family had set their sights on taking down the Cavallone Famiglia, and everyone was on high alert. No one left the city unless necessary, and it was looking as if the conflict wouldn't let out for the next scheduled departure to Japan. Dino had a daydream look on his face after the time he couldn't go, his expression longingly looking off into the distance. The maids did their best to cheer him up, bringing in fresh flowers daily to brighten up the rooms, and the cooks took extra care to make sure his meals were balanced and tasty. Subordinates asked Romario what they could do outside of the conflict, something for the boss's birthday which was coming up in a few days.

<Well, you could always just give Kyoya to him as present,> the old Italian jokingly suggested, chuckling into his hand. <They made plans for a dinner, but the boss won't be leaving for a while. The boss almost cried when he told Kyoya that last night and was hung up on. Kyoya is certainly a cruel kid.>

What Romario didn't know was that was exactly what the subordinates decided to do right after, a team making their way to Japan overnight and seeking out Kyoya.

“Please come with us,” spoke Leonardo, one of the members who had accompanied the boss many times. He spoke the better Japanese due to his time in the country and could hold conversations. “Don Cavallone needs your assistance.”

Kyoya huffed, holding up his tonfas in fighting stance. “He can take care of himself,” the young man replied. “I'll bite you to death.”

<No! No!> interjected Chiara, understanding only the last part because she heard of the others joke about the Japanese's catchphrase. <The boss misses you and regrets to change plans for his birthday! We wanted to surprise him. Please, Mister Kyoya.>

Hibrari narrowed his eyes, catching her words but not entirely. Leonardo quickly translated it in order to smooth out any miscommunication. The young man lowered his tonfas, scoffing.

“Slow herbivore,” he commented, turning around and walking away.

The Callavone team went to chase him, desperate for him to come back to Italy. Everyone would be surprised to see him since he had not returned to visit once.

<Bucking Horse! Bucking Horse!> sang the young man’s yellow canary, gently falling towards the Italians. They stopped, and Leonardo held out a hand for the bird to land. <Cavallone! Cavallone!>

“If even one feather gets torn off of that small animal’s body,” Kyoya said, not taking a look back, “I will bite you all to death, and then Bucking Horse. I want him to return as soon as possible. Don't keep me waiting.”

And with that, the elusive Cloud Guardian left the Cavallone mafioso behind, who took what they could get and returned to Italy as quickly as they had left. They arrived home in the morning of the fifth, Leonardo and Chiara feeling immensely upset that they could not bring their boss’s beloved student back with them.

<We're sorry, boss,> Chiara said, unable to look up from the ground in shame. <We wanted to surprise you with bringing your student Kyoya back for your birthday, but we didn't dare to challenge him.>

Dino blinked in surprise, aware that a few of his subordinates had left for Japan but did not know why until now.

<It was just a joke,> Romario said, chuckling lightly.

<He only gave us this little bird to take back with us,> Leonardo continued, holding up Hibird. <Mister Kyoya said he wants you to return the bird back to him and that he is waiting.>

The blond could only smile, letting out a soft laugh. He was grateful that he had such caring subordinates, people who were willing to go to the scary teenager for his birthday. <No, no, there's nothing to apologise for,> he said, getting up to pull his men into a hug. <Thank you so much. Your efforts means so much to me. And thank you for taking care of Hibird. I truly cannot ask for more.>

Leonardo and Chiara returned the hug from their beloved boss, glad that they had even tried and feeling much better about themselves. Leonardo gently handed Hibird to Dino, who cooed affectionately at the bird.

<Well, hello, Hibird,> the blond greeted, petting the bird. <I'm going to take the utmost care of you while you're here.>

Hibird flapped his wings, and then he sang, <Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Bucking Horse Dino! Happy birthday to you!>

Everyone was floored. Kyoya had taught his pet to sing in Italian, and it was a song for the Cavallone Don’s 25th birthday. Everyone was speechless, and Dino was hiding his face behind his hand, a blush running up to his ears.

<I'm in love with Kyoya,> he unknowingly said out loud, and the three subordinates couldn't help but laugh. In a way, it seemed that they already knew that.

Dino peeked an eye through his fingers. <Is that- is that okay?> he asked, hesitant.

The two lower ranks burst into tears, big fat drops falling off their faces. <We're so happy for you, boss,> Chiara said, sobbing ugly. <We're so happy you've found someone to love.>

<You two would make a wonderful couple,> Leonardo added, sobbing just as ugly. The two clung onto their boss, grasping him by his free hand. Hibird remained snug in the other. <Just don't forget about us, boss!>

Dino laughed, shaking his head. <I'd never forget about my devoted subordinates,> he promised. <You're all precious famiglia.>

Romario could not be anymore proud. That night, the Cavallone Famiglia celebrated another year of their boss.

The conflict was resolved a little less than two weeks later with no more fights. It was unexpected, but once Dino had an opportunity to talk to the other don in a private conversation, the rival family became an ally. No one really knew what their boss said, but they were more than happy to see Dino off again to Japan, a selected few knowing to wait in anticipation of his return.

They worried for naught because two days later, Dino returned, happier than happy could be with one Hibari Kyoya hand-in-hand. Anyone barely finding out when they came back to the estate was wise not to say a thing, continuing on their own business as they glanced at the new couple. It was swiftly and quietly accepted. No one could deny how happy they were together.

That was the day everyone, from the lowest rank to the gardeners, began to address Kyoya as the personalized Big Brother Kyoya rather than the formal Mister Kyoya.

<Good morning, Big Brother Kyoya.>

<Would you like some juice, Big Brother Kyoya?>

<Big Brother Kyoya, you look handsome today.>

The young man made no threats against it.

Throughout the next several years, the Cavallone estate waited dutifully for Kyoya to visit. They kept prepared and ready to take care of him while he was in the home of their beloved boss, and he returned to stay every several weeks. He stayed there half the time he was in Italy when the Tenth Vongola was initiated and moved himself and his close family to from Japan. Kyoya remained behind to oversee his branch.

Because of that, the Cavallone estate became Kyoya’s other home in Italy. The kitchen staff imported his favorite teas and snacks, and the cooks learned how to prepare Japanese cuisine with the specialty of hamburgers. One of the cooks went as far as to go to Japan and learn from a man named Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a humble father and the owner of a sushi restaurant. All 5,000 members of the Cavallone Famiglia respected and adored Kyoya, and most liked to believe that he cared for them too.

When Dino was 27, both Xanxus and Squalo of Varia had been married for two years, after many years together, and after ten months of an experimental pregnancy, the long haired swordsman gave birth to the Varia twins, one girl and one boy. They were named Giulietta and Silvio. They both inherited Xanxus’s red eyes, but the latter had hair like Squalo back when he was a teenage, silver and spikey.  

Squalo named Dino and Takeshi as his pick as godfathers.

"Maa, maa, look at how cute my godchildren are,” the Japanese swordsman said, poking a finger gently against Silvio’s chubby cheeks. He was enraptured by them one minute in. “This is such an honor, Squalo. I love them already. Osu, I'll protect these two with my life, I promise.”

“They're absolutely precious, Squalo,” Dino said himself, holding Giulietta in his arms. Romario was patiently standing outside. “I can't believe you want me as their godfather.”

“I've known you since we were in school,” Squalo said, leaning against the hospital bed. The babies were born not even a week ago, but the labor had taken much for Squalo, the pregnancy itself a risk. He was made to stay two more weeks to be monitored. “Sometimes, you act well enough as a mafia boss that I'm not ashamed to call you a friend, Cavallone.”

Dino sniffled, pretending to be hurt. “That's mean,” he said. “Hey, how come you didn't ask any of the Varia to be the godfathers? They're the closest to you, aren't they?”

“I'd like to know that too,”  agreed, playing with Silvio’s hair. “I'm ten years your junior and your student. There's no way you should've picked me.”

Squalo huffed. “A mafia boss and a fellow swordsman,” he stated as if it was obvious. “Who else to take care of my children if I actually die next time? You dumb trash.”

Takeshi laughed, accepting this answer.

“Who did Xanxus pick?” Dino asked, curious.

“Vongola, obviously,” Squalo answered.

Since then, the question of an heir had taken precedent in Dino’s mind, but this question had been in his family’s mind for a while now. Some thought it was time for their boss to find and marry a suitable wife, someone to mother the eleventh generation. Others wanted him to take his time because their boss deserved to marry for love. Many wondered if perhaps Kyoya had to be let go off because though Squalo’s experimental pregnancy was successful, they doubt it could happen again.

That year, the Tenth Generation Cavallone proposed to the Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian, and the Kyoya said yes. The look on Dino’s face was worth a thousand skies when he announced it first to them, tears streaking down his cheeks in nothing but joy as a wide smile shone brightly.

<He said yes,> Dino repeated, hands pressed tightly against his mouth, and he wore a new ring on his left hand, a thick black band on his fourth finger with a purple opal asscher cut. It fit him well, and for a moment, he seemed like a clumsy teenage boy again, trying to find his place in the world. <Thank you so much, everyone. I wouldn't be here without you. Ju-just thank you.>

Many were ready to plan a grand wedding, but it seemed that they had forgotten how much Kyoya did not like crowds, much less a party.

<I'm so sorry, but Kyoya and I are already married. We signed it in America, and our right hand men and Lambo were our witnesses. But it's alright. I plan to announce my marriage publically so we will be planning a party here in the estate. Hopefully, it's entertaining enough that no one will try to detach themselves from me personally and professionally. We Italians are particular with our traditions, but there is no doubt that it will be fine.>

Hearing that, the estate put in a hundred-and-ten percent for this party, refurbishing all of the furniture, double cleaning every room and decorating the large ballroom with crystals and the highest quality. Dino was measured for a pristine white suit.

And the party went well, the highest praises for the host when the Vongola Storm Guardian gave several performances on the piano. Many knew of the rumors of the Guardian's great skills and talent.

A beat after the last note was played, the sound of thunderous applause echoed throughout the room, countless pairs of hands clapping in awe and to honor music itself. It was played so beautifully by the equally beautiful man, invoking several to cry and others to cheer. Hayato, the son of a talented yet forgotten pianist, stood up from the bench and bowed, spurring the applause and cheer to burst once more.

<Only Cavallone could pull off such a party,> someone proclaimed. <Not even Vongola himself has his right hand man play at _his_ parties. This has been a wonderful night.>

<But you don't suppose that was why Cavallone put on this party, do you?> someone else asked. <His invitation says he wants to make an announcement. I'm in anticipation of what he will say.>

<Ah, it seems like Cavallone is about to answer us all.>

And as if on cue, the guests hushed their conversations and looked upwards towards the grand stair balcony where the Tenth Don of the Cavallone Famiglia stood, his handsome face framed by his golden hair slicked to one side. He was stunning in his clean white suit, shoes not a bit dirty, as he held the spotlight. In one hand, he held a glass of wine, and for the first time, everyone saw the ring on his fourth finger, swallowing light into its purple opal. It resembled a dying flame, mixing Sky and Cloud. People muttered in wonder and shock.

Romario, Tsuna and Hayato stood by his side.

<My fellow mafiosos and associates,> the don spoke, his voice loud and carrying to the end of the large and crowded room, <thank you for coming to my party. I hope from the bottom of my heart that you have enjoyed yourselves, but I know you are all wondering why I have invited you to drink, eat and dance. Well, it's about time I told you my announcement is: _Italia_ , I am more than happy to announce that my long time lover has accepted my proposal, and I am now both a don and a husband.>

The blond’s bright smile did not waver when he was met with silence. Then someone shouted, <Who is this lover of yours? Where is she?>

Dino let out a confident chuckled, nodding his head lowly. <My deepest apologies, Missus Marianna,> he replied, <but my beloved is not here tonight. Please forgive me. I mean no offense to you or anyone else. My beloved simply wishes to be left alone.>

The crowd began to mutter, dissent and irritation simmering because this was not the Italian way. One must first announce their engagement and _then_ marriage, not both at the same time. Weddings were for celebration and meant that everyone was to be invited. One did not just marry like they had eloped. It was one of the most dishonorable and disgraceful thing to do. Allies and friends would not stand for this, and a few voices rose up, demanding for the Cavallone to show them his wife. Some were making their way up to give the blond a piece of their minds while some wordlessly start slipping out.

And as he said, Dino was ready to deal with public react, not making a move to leave the room. Romario came closer to give support.

<Don Cavallone, this is unacc->

All movement died when a high pitched voice sang out, tiny words echoing off the high ceiling. A familiar yellow bird flew open through the entrance door slightly ajar, flapping his wings towards the stairs, “The green that trails Namimori. Not large, not small, middling is best. Always unchanging, vigorous and gallant. Let's sing together, Namimori Middle School!”

And in came Kyoya through the door, he too dressed in white and stunning in his own nature. In his hands, he carried a giant bouquet of white and red, bursting with fragrance. The crowd made way for him as he walked in, trailed behind a strict train of Discipline Committee members dressed in black tuxedos. The young man wore a smug smile as he continued up the staircase, his men stopping at the bottom and dispersing into the crowd. With one look at anyone on the way, Kyoya scared any angered and irritated guests.

“Kyoya,” Dino breathed out when his former discipline stepped up beside him. Romario stepped back, taking the glass with him.

<Bucking Horse,> Kyoya spoke, holding the bouquet to his former tutor. He held his left hand to show off his pair.

And the whole room held its breath, shocked. <Isn't that the Vongola Cloud Guardian?> they whispered.

Dino was wide eyed as he accepted the flowers, knowing he was falling in love with his Kyoya a little bit more. He wanted to burst out in pure joy. “You came,” he said softly, trying not to cry yet. “You didn't tell me.”

Kyoya gave him a knowing look. “I'm here to support my husband,” he replied, his eyes soft as he looked at the other. “I believe we have an announcement to make?”

Dino smiled widely, turning to look at the crowd. He wrapped one arm around Kyoya’s waist, flowers safely secured in his other arm. <My friends, I would like to introduce you to my beloved husband, Kyoya,> he made an announcement one more time.

<Ciao,> Kyoya said, smiling with elusive amusement at the party.

His expression held no dark shadows, but his eyes peered into everyone, sending a delightful shiver down their spines. Once again, the party was stunned to silence.

It was Tsuna who clapped first, followed by Hayato, and then the party came back to life. This was not expected, but just like the song of the piano, the guests were awed, finding the two men beautiful as they stood comfortably beside each other. The white of their suits were like garbs of angels, and no one could find themselves to question the Cavallone any longer, not without first being terrified of the beast they could only imagine live within the skylark.

They waited respectful as guests began to line up to greet them and congratulate them, coming up the staircase with more pleasant attitudes.

Kyoya leaned in and whispered something into his husband's ear in one brief private moment before the first guests reached them, and Dino finally cried.

_ <Dino, my sky.>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline:   
> When they first met - Dino 22 & Kyoya 16  
> When they first got together - Dino 25 & Kyoya 19  
> When they got married - Dino 27 & Kyoya 21  
> When they had their first son - Dino 29 & Kyoya 23  
> When they had their second son - Dino 30 & Kyoya


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years down the line, the issues with heirs was answered with a new procedure by Verde, who modified his previous experiment which would drastically decreased the mortality rate because the fetus would develop and continue onto full term via surrogate womb in a sealed incubator. The Cavallone couple would end up to have two sons, one blond the first time and a raven one a year later named Chizuru (千鶴) and Cielo (空). They inherited Kyoya's sharp beauty and Dino’s clumsiness.

After the First Night - Age 19 and 25

A loud crash awoke the entire estate, and the entire famiglia rushed their way to the master bedroom where the sound came from. 

<Boss! Boss! Are you okay? Are we being attacked?> 

They found Dino wearing only pajama pants outside the bedroom, the door open as if he flew out from impact with a heavy hit. His expression was both guilty and sheepish, a blush darkened to show his embarrassment. <It's nothing! I'm fine!> he tried to assure, getting up. 

"Bucking Horse, prepared to be bitten to death!" Kyoya shouted, tonfas in hand. He was wearing the too half of the pajamas, large enough to give him decency in front a crowd of curious mafioso. His dark eyes burned in irritation. 

"Kyoya! Please! I'm sorry!" 

"Die, Cavallone," Kyoya said, swinging a tonfa back before throwing a hit, but his stance wavered and his balance came undone. Rather than move forward, he fell, about to crash onto the floor if it was not for Romario and Chiara who caught him. 

”What happened?” the older man asked, helping Kyoya get back onto his feet. "Are you not feeling well, Kyoya - san?"

"What happened is that I'm never let him touch me again!" Kyoya said, glaring now.

Half of the crowd muttered, and the other half translated. Then someone quickly pieced the pieces together. <Boss, how many times did you and Kyoya go?> Rauol asked, chuckled, and everyone understood, laughing along. 

<You didn't! And he's so young!> 

<But it means the boss is lively. He is such a man!> 

<We're proud of you, Boss, but for Kyoya's sake, maybe you should restrain yourself. You must be his first man so you must take care of him.> 

Dino's face flushed and steamed, unable to look at his subordinates. <Oh my God,> he said, hiding behind his hands. <Please don't let him hear you say that.> 

"What are they saying?" Kyoya demanded, standing by himself but Romario and Chiara stood close by in case. "They're  _crowding._ "

"They think Boss is like an animal," Chiara said, wanting to be helpful. She held one thumbs up. "He is cool so they laugh at him. They worry about you now."

She had been learning the young man's language since Dino's birthday because she had come to admired Kyoya. She wanted to make small conversations with him. 

"Die, Cavallone!" Kyoya shouted, attempting to hit his new lover once more, but Romario held him back behind the arms. 

"Don't be rash, Kyoya - san," the Italian advise calmly. "You won't recover quickly this way. How about we set up a hot bath and bring in tea and something to eat? I promise to keep the boss away from you the entire time."

"Romario!” Dino protested, hurt that he was going to be excluded. 

Kyoya stopped, a frown clearly on his face, but he nodded. Romario let go, and the Japanese turned around back into the master bedroom.

<Chiara,> Romario said, taking a hold of the door handles, <please ask the kitchen maids to prepare a light meal with some hot tea. No one is to disturb Kyoya in any way at the moment.> 

The older man then closed the door, leaving everyone else to take a moment. Chiara was the first to move heading straight to the kitchen with her orders. Dino, on the other hand, slumped against the door. 

<Kyoya,> he said dejectedly, not daring to open the door himself despite that he was the boss, not Romario. <Don't hate me.> 

His subordinates did their best to console him but decided was better to leave the matter alone. Romario seemed to be doing well mediating between the two new lovers. 

If anyone knew that the Cavallone found his way back into the master bedroom, Chiara didn't say a thing about her boss long subduing Kyoya with a pleasant smile and a want embrace or about the soft contentment on Kyoya's face. 

* * *

Nickname - Age 25 & 31

"Father," Chizuru called out, short and two years old. He was standing at his father's feet, holding his baby brother's hand to stay up. His eyes were shaped sharply like his father's but colored a soft amber brown like his papà, from whom he inherited the yellow and waves in his dark locks.

Cielo had turned one recently and could now stand up on his own, though he need some help to stay balanced. His eyes were also sharp, like almonds, and were just as soft and amber brown but his own hair as black as night. He was a near spititing image of his father as compared to his older brother who, when smiling and laughing, was noted to look exactly like their papà. 

”Father,"* the one year old said formally, attuning to his preference to use repeating sounds to address those he knew, such as Papà and Tsu - tsu. "Morning," he added a second later, holding a hand up to wave. 

"Morning, Cielo," Kyoya greeted his children affectionately, kneeling down to their eye level. He placed a kiss on his youngest's forehead, and then his oldest's. "Chizuru. I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you two up this morning. I was called in a few hours before and didn't get back until now." 

"It's okay!" Chizuru said, smiling. "I know you work really hard, Father, just like Papà."

"Like Papà," Cielo repeated, giggling. He gurgled for a moment, placing his free hand on his father's shoulder for more support. 

"I'm free for the next few hours, but I would need to go visit a few associates later on today," Kyoya told his children. "What would you like to do until then? Have you eaten?" 

Cielo nodded, knowing what 'eat' meant. "Tsu - tsu," he complimented. 

"That's good then."

"Would you read to us, Father?" Chizuru asked, excited. "I like it when you read for us."

"For us, for us," Cielo added, giggling even more. 

"Of course," Kyoya said, picking up his youngest as he slowly stood up. He held a hand free for his oldest who took it greedily. "Which book would you like me to read?"

"What about this one?" Chizuru said, quickly picking from one of the shelves a beautiful illustrated book about an egg wearing a crown. "It's pretty, Father."

"It looks interesting. Come lay down with us, Chizuru," Kyoya said as he placed Cielo on to the tatami flooring, and he took off his suit jacket and loosened up his shirt and tie. He laid on his side, resting his head on an open palm, and he patted the empty spot next to Cielo. 

Chizuru quickly came over, book in hand, and laid down, opening the book. 

"Make sure to read along with me, Chizuru," Kyoya said, "so you can flip to the next page."

"Okay, Father," his son replied, pecking a kiss on his brother's nose before opening the book. 

And Kyoya began to read about an egg wearing a crown looking for his way out of the thick, dark forest because he was in search of something, something large and streteched as far as the eye could see. Sometimes, puffs of white floated in the air and would hide it away, as the turtle said, but this something large and stretched as far as the eye could see would always be there when the puffs disappeared. It was where rain came from, claimed the snake, and the sun, the moon and the stars. It wss truly a sight to behold, and so the egg continued to walk, encountering the wise creatures of the forest such as the squirrel, the warthog and the dog. 

It was when the egg reached the end of the forest and stepped out of the thick shadows, that he saw what was large and stretched as far as the eye could see, and he bursted out from his shell as a blue feathered bird, the crown left behind as he soared freely in the sky. 

"'Sora,'" Chizuru read, sounding sleepy and comfortable. He yawned. "Doesn't that mean what Cielo means, Father? The sky." 

Cielo had long fallen asleep, tucked between his father and his brother. 

"Yes," Kyoya replied, closing his eyes for just a moment. "A beautiful sky, isn't he, your little brother? Just like your papà?"

Chizuru giggled lightly, unknowingly letting the book lay on his stomach. "Beautiful sky. Sora is a beautiful sky, just like Papà," the boy trailed off as his eyes slipped closed and fell asleep. 

Kyoya silently chuckled as he placed the book on the floor before getting up. He had some time before he was supposed to leave, so he quickly changed out of his suit into his usual attire when he was relaxing. He returned back to the room to find his sons still sleeping and laid back down with them, placing an arm over them both possessively. A much needed nap took place. 

Later, when their father left to meet his associates, he left the two boys in the temporary care of a 14 year old Lambo who came at the call. 

"Did you know Cielo's name is Sora in Japanese, Lam - nii?" Chizuru asked as said little brother was pulling unmercifully at the teen's curls. 

"I know that much, Chizuru," Lambo said, thinking that the boy was teasing him again. "Cielo, please stop pulling at my hair. It hurts."

"Sora," Chizuru corrected. "In Japanese, my little brother's name is Sora." 

Lambo paused, looking confused. "Yare, yare, aren't you demanding? It'll sound weird in Italian."

"My name is weird in Italian, but my little brother gets to have two name, Cielo in Italian and Sora in Japanese. I'm the big brother, so I don't care if meanie Silvio makes fun of me. Sora has to be protected, Lam - nii!"

Lambo let out a snort, managing to work his curls out of Cielo's tiny fingers. "You make a good point, Chizuru. I guess if Cielo doesn't mind, then fine. Though you'll have to tell your dads."

Chizuru brightened, looking like his idiot of a papà on the best days. He quickly took his brother's hand. "Sora," he said, pecking Cielo on the cheek. "Do you like that name?" 

Cielo laughed, squeezing his brother's hand. "Sora, Sora," he cheered. "Zuru, Zuru!" 

"He likes it, Lam - nii!" Chizuru shouted excitedly, bouncing at the balls of his feet. 

Lambo smiled, half heartedly rolling his eyes because he knew that Cielo did actually like it. The things Cielo liked the most had the youngest repeating his brother's name because Chizuru was who he liked the most in the world. 

"Alright, then," the teenager said, patting both of them, "Sora it is."

"Zuru, Zuru!" Cielo repeated.

* * *

 The Future Generation

 <Voi, play with me, dumb Cavallone,> Silvio demanded, grabbing Chizuru by the arm. <Babbo left with your father, and Papà is no fun by himself.> 

<I don't want to!> Chizuru cried out. He hated when his papà left him at Varia mansion. Silvio was always so demanding, and Chizuru wanted to play with his baby brother. <Leave me alone!> 

Silvio frowned, and then he hit the younger boy. 

<That hurts!> Chizuru shouted, clutching his head. He started sobbing. <I hate you, Silvio!> 

<I hate you too!> Silvio shouted back, crossing his arms. <You never want to play with me. I want to play!> 

<You always hit me! That's not playing!> 

<Toughen up! You're the next Cavallone Don, aren't you?> 

<I don't care! I just don't want to play with you!> 

Silvio looked hurt, taking a step back. Then he hit Chizuru again in frustration. <I don't want to play with you anymore either! You're stupid and lame! I'm an idiot if I wanted to be your friend!> he raged, kicking at a potted plant in the garden. <It's not like I told Guilleta to sleep in Papà's office, but she's sick so she needs to rest.> 

Chizuru paused, his tears stopping as Silvio continued to kick at plants. <Are you lonely, Silvio?> he asked, sniffling. He smiled at the other boy. <I'll play with you! I don't like it when Cielo is apart from me too, but Papà left him at the Manor with Romario. Cielo's supposed to be here later when he wakes up from his nap.> 

<I don't want to play anymore,> Silvio replied, crossing his arms. 

<Look what I can do!> Chizuru said heading towards the small pond. He placed his hands in the shallow water, and with a laugh, he released some blue colored flames. The surface became still, not a thing to break the surface as what was underneath became clearer to the naked eye. <Tadpoles!> 

<Voi, me too!> Silvio said, joining in and sticking his hands into the water. He let out his own blue flames, unknowing that this laguhter let out yellow ones as well. 

<Oh, no, Silvio! You're doing too much!> Chizuru scolded, and he did what his father told him to do.  _Focus, Chizuru. Work together with the harmony of the world._

With a purpose, Chizuru used his blue flames to guide Silvio's yellow ones to the floor of the pond, and with his orange flames, the younger boy felt every seed and egg yet to grow and focused on them. In a set of six bursts, flowers grew from beneath the dirt and children were born, bringing a thriving blossom of life into the pond. It was beautiful. 

<You didn't have that before,> Silvio noted, taking his hands out of the pond. <You're like your papà.> 

Chizuru smiled, taking that as praise. <Father says that I'm going to be strong,> he replied happily as he did the same. <He said I'll be able to protect my famiglia when I'm older.> 

<Well, you won't be stronger than Guilleta. She's going to be super strong and beat you in everything, scum. She takes after my papà.>  

<No, I will! I'll prove it! One day, I'm going to defeat in a fair fight, and I'll show I'm the stronger don!> 

<Oh, yeah? Wanna bet? If you win, I'll follow you until forever. If Guiletta wins, you have to give us Cielo.> 

<No way! Not Cielo!> 

<Then don't lose, you pony idiot.> 

<I won't! I won't!> 

It would only be in their teenage years that the two would ever regret making this deal because though they somehow became the closest of friends afterwords, the mafia world would be forced to learn just how possessive of their brothers that Guiletta and Cielo were as the latter decided that his brother could never lose if he defeated her first and the former despised the very thought of her brother ever following a Cavallone. 

Their battles were intense, plenty and most of all, destructive with dreadful amount of collateral damage. 

<Who the _fuck_ grew a mini garden in the pond? > 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
